Naruto The Ruler Of Vestroia
by tenz123
Summary: "Long, long time ago. There was a man who said to be able to destroy mountains and make even the six shake in fear just of his name, his reign in Vestroia had caused the world to be in eternal darkness as he put most if not all Bakugans to the doom dimension. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon." Naruto godlike/harem maybe/Semi-dark, you'll know why it is semi dark Naruto
1. The Destroyers Awakening

**NO flames. English is not my first its my fourth so I'm still very knew at writing fanfics.**

x Naruto The Ruler Of Vestroia x

* * *

The destroyer, that was the being that shook the old vestroia in chaos as it reigned the world in complete darkness with no hope. The six had to give up most of their essence to defeat the destroyer but in the result they were only able to become spirit's unless fight and lose their life essence and die.

The destroyer's partner Naga who had an unwavering loyalty to the destroyer had been banished as such by the six and swore that his master will come back much to their worries.

* * *

Light, that's what Naruto saw as he stood up from his eternal slumber and dusted of any dirt 'Hmm, This Vestroia looks a little to bright for me' Naruto thought as he looked back and saw the dimension gate that had opened showing a black and white Bakugan. He caught it and looked at the Bakugan, he smirked "Naga, it's been too long my old friend".

Naga who got out of his ball looked at Naruto "Yes, it's been too long my master" Naruto looked at the deserted place not knowing where he was. His outfit was the same as it had been since thousands of years ago a black leather coat with white fur on the neck side and red shirt with a brown cargo pants with a chain on his right side. He had a half black mask that covered his upper face with his eye's that glowed red (He practically looks just like spectra with the leather coat and his clothes except the color of the mask and chains on his pants ).

"Naga you know what happened here?" Naruto said looking at his partner at his right shoulder "I don't know I was in the doom dimension waiting for your arrival, master." Naga said to him.

"Oh, look at here it seems as though a Spectra wannabe is here" Naruto looked to the left seeing two guys who looked absolutely disgusting to him. One that had a gay pink hair with all green color for his clothes and another who was a buff with black pants and black shorts with small capes at each of his sides.

"At least I don't look like some hippies in gay outfits" Naruto said to them making each of them have a giant tick mark, the pink hair started to get pissed so he jumped from the cliff, "And you even sound like Spectra, who the hell are you" he said while taking out his gauntlet and putting it in his hand while the orange boy leaped off and looked at them.

Another dimension gate opened showing up a brown-haired teen with a blonde kid who looked at the place they were in. "I-It can't be" Drago said jumping out of the breast pocket inside Dan's shirt "Naga" Drago looked at the white dragon as it looked back as well "Drago, it's nice seeing you but the pleasantries can be stopped now as my master and I have a challenge from these puny humans.

"Master?" Drago said in confusion while looking at Naruto who looked exactly like that Spectra person with only different colors and a chain, "Who are you?" he said with even more questions. The young teen was confused how Naga was here, his team killed him and he was right here with a strange guy who he called Master.

"Well, well, well it seems as though we will have more fun from the other newcomers." The pink haired said. "Yeah what he said" orange boy said as well preparing his gauntlet as well. "Prepare your gauntlet" The pink said pointing at the two's hand much to brown hair confusion. "He's saying to get a gauntlet to put at your hand to play Bakugan" an orange hair girl said walking up to them with her Bike behind her.

"Here, these are the gauntlet that you will need to play Bakugan in new Vestroia, oh my name is Mira Clay", " my Name is Dan kuso", "and my name is Marucho Marukara, whats your name mister?" Marucho said to the blonde as he looked at the small kid much to Marucho freaking out with the eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon, but just call me Pendragon" Naruto said to Marucho as he held out his hand to Mira who looked at him in confusion for a bit before taking out one of the gauntlet's and gave it to him. Naruto look at the gauntlet as it was black and had red outlines that made him happy, Dan and Marucho asked for one as they got them and Dan just wondered how it worked making Marucho and Mira sigh.

"Okay this is taking to long, lets fight!" the pink haired said as he prepared his gauntlet and the orange boy did as well "Hold on, I'll fight them" Naruto said ( Note that when people say his name it will be Pendragon and when I'm writing it, it will be Naruto). Dan and the rest were confused why he would want to fight two guys at once.

"Are you crazy, you'll lose if you fight alone," Dan said to him making Naruto smirk "Don't worry about me, I think you should be more worried if you get in the crossfire." Naruto looked back at three than looked at the gay freaks "Well, well, it seems that this will end faster than I thought." Lync said.

"Gate card, set!" Pink boy said throwing the card on the ground as it made a green rectangle and started to expand.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand Ventus Live beetle"

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Haos Melix"

Naruto looked at the two Bakugans as they started to shake a little.

"Whats going on here, why is the Bakugans shaking?" Dan said.

"It's because who I am, These two must be very old if they know me," Naruto said as he held on card which made Dan gasp "The doom card!" Dan said making him shake as well.

"Doom card set," Naruto let go of the card as it went inside the ground "What kind of card is that?" Pink boy said.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Rise Naga!" Naruto said as he threw Naga at the ground making a white flame tornado as it struck down at the two making both be taken out of the game as they were sucked in the doom dimension as the gay guys health dropped in half as Naruto caught Naga .

"N-no way, he just defeated the two Bakugans in just mere seconds!" Mira said as she sweated bullets at how powerful they were, "Well, I could do better if I had a chance to fight them." Dan said as he sat on the ground making Marucho sigh.

"W-what just happened?" The orange boy said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter" pink boy said holding out another Bakugan as the other did as well.

Pink boy threw a Ventus Harpus as Orange boy threw an Haos Ravenoid.

"Rise Mechtanium Naga" Naruto said as the torrent flame stopped showing Naga in his true complete form, Naga's left side was all metal with dark and red color and the rest of his body was more humanoid as his metal wings were at his back and could walk on two legs with its same color as white but had a black metal chest.

"What, I never saw Naga like this one!" Drago said looking at the new Naga who was very powerful and big as well, "Yes, its great battling again with you Master." Naga said stretching his arm and twirling his leg. "Yep" Naruto said.

"Ability card activate: Wind tornado!" Lync said as his Harepus flapped his wing as it made a large tornado.

"Ability card activate: Lightning slash!" Volt said as Ravenoid fly to Naga.

"Hmph, insolent fools, Know your place!" Naga said as he flapped his wing making the tornado disappear and caught Ravenoid his right hand before he tried to slash him.

"Hahahaha!" Naga said as Ravenoid struggle to get out of his grip "Master, will you."

"Yes. Ability card activate: Lightning Blade," Naga's left hand started to spike with lightning as he thrust it inside Ravenoid as the Bakugan flew to the doom dimension.

"Ability card activate: Lightning Gun plus Fire Gun." Naga's mouth started to form a ball as it mixed together with lightning as it sparked with the color of fire.

"Raghh!" Naga spit the ball to Harpus as it made a destructive blaze of fire and Lightning sending it to the doom dimension as well.

"No way, we lost!" Volt said as he stomped his foot on the ground.

'He just finished them in just mere minutes and, no one should be able to do that when they just started playing!'

"We'll get you for this, and when we do we will have Spectra with us and you will be destroyed!" Lync threatened them as he and Volt ran away.

"Why did you send the Bakugans to the doom dimension!" Dan said making his way to Naruto, "because they are a waste of space." Dan got so angry he threw a punch at him. Making Naruto easily dodge it and knee him in the guts.

"S-stop, we should not fight!" Marucho screamed at them, while Mira was still stunned at what she saw 'he was able to use two different ability cards, that's impossible no newb's could do that, it takes hours if not days to do that!'

"Listen, this world is only needed for the strongest of Bakugans and users as well, and such I will exterminate the ones that are weak, but ones that have potential to be strong will walk beneath my feet."

Dan growled at his thought of Vestroia, "Your wrong, all Bakugans should walk and live free in New Vestroia!" Naruto widened his eyes a little, "New Vestroia, so this is not the old one, hmm, this place looks exactly like the old one. You, Drago you are the creator of this new Vestroia aren't you?"

Dan quickly held on to Drago as he thought he might try to capture him, "What do you want from him?" Naruto smirked at Dan's worry. " I don't want anything from him all I want is..."

* * *

That's it guys hope you like it and you will have to wait for new chapters as you can understand I have a lot of other stories which I will update this was something I just wanted to do but if enough good reviews and fa vs and follows than maybe I'll write the next one a bit faster. It all depends on favorites, follows, reviews so yeah


	2. Naruto's Plan

**Sup, sorry that I have not written for this but remember it was just something of an experiment I wanted to do but since I had somewhat likes and follows and I hope that you guys review more. He is not all evil like in the past as I hope that with him being somewhat grey than all evil in the past I hope with my muse to be able to write a new season on Mechtanium surge. The chapters name will be said by Naruto and the title of the story just like the shows when Dan says it and his voice is whatever you think sounds cool of him being a badass but I like it with a little cold voice but changes into his own voice when the funny things happen. I won't write the past but just imagine what can drive a person enough to get rid of their emotion and destroy anyone in its way. I do not role with rapes with Naruto as it is fucking annoying when writer does that and I will never do a rape scene EVER, BELIVE IT!**

**Thoughts will be like this**_: 'I never knew'_

**Demonic or rage will be like this_: "RAGHHH!" 'Wow never knew'_**

_** -Naruto The Ruler Of Vestroia-**_

_**-Naruto's Plan-**_

"All I want to know is...WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING RAMEN!" Naruto said as he frantically searched through his black leather coat while the rest had to have a big sweat drop at the scene. "Master, I think we should leave" Naga whispered in Naruto's ear as he nodded.

"Well, it seems that we will talk again sometime in the future. Dan, Marucho and Mira" Naruto walked across the desert and gave a peace sign behind his back as the three brawlers still had a major sweat drop.

* * *

"So, what your saying is that you found a person that looks almost exactly like Spectra and has defeated you two alone in just minutes." Prince Hydron said as the two lowered their heads in shame. "Spectra! you're going to find this person and defeat him and bring him here, This is an absolute shame for my name!"

Spectra nodded as he wondered who was the person and how does he sort of remember something about that person, 'Same clothes, same mask and Naga who says master to the brawler, why can't remember who this person is!'

"With that out, you have said that the old Bakugan brawlers are here in this world as is joining the Bakugan resistance, this is even more terrible!" They all had to close their ears by the white banshee's scream.

"We will take care of it your majesty" Spectra said as he bowed. "Very well."

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell us why a vestal is helping the Bakugans." Drago said as Dan and Marucho were sitting on the bike while Mira was driving. "Listen, I never knew that the Bakugans were intelligent beings until that happened." Mira said as her voice was low and her head as well.

"You people invaded our world and used us like we were slaves for your own entertainment if you had come to us in peace and promise of joining together and live happily together than all of this wouldn't have happened." Drago said to Mira as she gasped and felt even worse.

"So what happened to make you change?" Dan said as Mira calmed herself and spoke about her past.

* * *

"We should go to that city" Naruto said as he dashed in unbelievable speed to the close city that he could hear many people cheer and yell. "Whats with all the noise?" Naruto said as Naga was in his pocket on the leather coat. "I don't know but it sure sounds exciting" Naga said as Naruto chuckled a little and ran even faster leaving huge dust behind.

"Wow, look at that the Griffinoid is taken down by the Juggernoid, it is down by the champion of this city Kacy." All the crowds cheered for the beautiful curl blonde hair girl that had black and pink dress that you would find a courtesan wearing and had a D-cup breast that hugged tightly in it.

"Voila, this match has been so boring" Kacy said as she sighed in sadness in not finding a good opponent, "Can I have the pleasure to play with the beautiful women?" Naruto said as he walked to the front of the stage and putted on his gauntlet.

Kacy blushed at the handsome face of the boy and his compliment to her beauty, "Very well, We will go in 1...2...3!" Kacy threw down her Bakugan which turned to the Juggernoid as Naruto played with Naga in his sphere form but stopped and threw down his Bakugan as well. "_Gauntlet activated" _"Bakugan stand, Rise Mechtanium Naga!" All the crowd gasped at the name as Naga cackled as he looked at the tiny Juggernoid that was shaking in fear.

"You are weak" Naga clutched on Juggernoids face and he quickly got defeated and was sent back to Kacy. "You know for a champion your sure aren't strong" Naruto taunted as Kacy smirked.

"That was only my weakest Bakugan...This is my strongest and powerful Bakugan ever!" Kacy showed a Bakugan which he never saw, "Wow, Kacy the champion is going to use 'that' Bakugan against the stranger, what hope does he have?" The speaker said as Naruto got interested. "Bakugan stand, show your beauty and elegance. Aphrodite!"

The named Aphrodite was showed to have a white dress that barely covered the important parts of the body and had a face and body that was just right for the name. Its shape was metal like and its color of the skin of the metal was red with blue eyes. "_750 G power" Computer voice said._

Naruto threw down his Naga and readied an ability card, "Ability card activate: Twin Kaiser beam!" Naga's mouth started to glow in black color as it formed into a menacing electric ball while his chest that seemed to be wide opened like a jaw had the same color and ball in the shape of the mouth.

"Take this" Naga's power level that was 900 was now in 1300 from the ability card. The ball was launched directly at the Bakugan but that had to be stopped as Kacy activated an ability card. "Ability card activate: Shield of the amazon!" A red like flame covered the body of Aphrodite as it's barely held on the attack of Naga's twin beam.

'Interesting, so she is not a waste of time' Naruto thought as he activated another ability card, "Ability card activate: Rasengan!" Naga's left hand glowed in dark as its shape formed into a ball.

Naga quickly dashed to Aphrodite as she bravely tried to defend herself by dodging but that could only save her sometime as Naga was tired of the dodging and striked Aphrodite right in the stomach as it got defeated and was given to Naruto who chuckled in his victory. Naruto held unto the two Bakugans he just had as Kacy was on her knees and looking down in defeat.

"Your pretty strong for a girl that only cares about beauty." Naruto said as he got a quick and angry wrath of Kacy as she punched him in the gut. "I do not only care about my beauty I care about my strength as well." Kacy said as Naruto chuckled a little of how this seemed to be almost just like his mother when he saw her in rage of what he had done to Vestrioa.

"You know you remind me of my mother" Naruto said as he got back up and dusted off any dust. "Join my group" Naruto said as Kacy was confused what he was trying to say. "Join my group and I will give back your Bakugans and you can be my second in commend of my new group. Majestic brawlers" Kacy said "Wow" Naruto smirked as he knew she had her answer.

He gave back her Bakugans and threw to her a card and caught it. "So thats your base and name?" Kacy said as she looked where she thought he would be but wasn't there. "Well, maybe I have a new play toy" Kacy licked her lips as Naruto who was looking around the city in the streets shivered.

* * *

**Well, thats it guys, Sorry for the short but if I wait for more days I would have been feeling very frustrated in not updating in this. **


End file.
